Article inventory control systems are used to authorize, track and control movement of items into and out of a facility. An example is a library circulation control system. In this case, each user is uniquely identified by an identification card containing magnetically or optically detectable data (e.g., a barcode). The items to be tracked, books in the collection of the library, for example, have a similar identifying label such that each item is uniquely identified. A computerized database contains identification data on all registered patrons of the library and identification data on all books, videos, audiocassettes, and other items in the library's collection. When someone desires to remove an item from the library, the library circulation control system first verifies that the person is an authorized patron of the library. The system determines whether the person is authorized to check out any item, or a particular class of items. The system then determines whether the particular item can be removed from the library. Some items which the library may not want removed can include certain reference items, very rare or valuable items, or items that are on reserve. If both the user and the item are authorized by the system, the item may be removed from the library by that user. The system then updates the computerized database to indicate that the particular user has checked out the particular item at issue. The system will also give a visual or audible indication to the user that the item has been checked out, or will give an error message if either the user or the item was not authorized.
To prevent unauthorized removal of items from the facility, electronic article surveillance systems (EAS) may be employed. An EAS system usually includes an EAS marker attached to the items to be protected, a mechanism for interrogating and sensing the marker within an interrogation zone, usually located near the exit of the facility, and a mechanism for preventing unauthorized removal of the article from the facility, such as a locking exit gate or an audible alarm. When an active marker is detected within the interrogation zone, the gate is locked or the alarm is sounded, thus reducing the number of unauthorized removals from the facility.
To allow authorized removal of articles from a facility, dual status markers have been developed. The dual status markers can be deactivated to allow authorized removal, such as check out from a library or video rental store, when the item is returned, the marker can be reactivated.
Resensitizers and desensitizers are used to sensitize or desensitize dual status markers. However, existing re/desensitizers have certain drawbacks. First, many resensitizers heat up rather quickly and therefore cannot be used for long periods of time, or require a fan, which increase both the size, cost and noisiness of the resensitizer. Also, many resensitizers and desensitizers are configured in such a way to require undesirable and even harmful repetitive lifting, rotating, transfer and placement and other movements of the arms and hands of objects to be resensitized. Existing re/desensitizers also require that holes be cut in a countertop, a feature that makes them undesirable.